


Sorry Officer

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 57 Chevy, Come Eating, Come to the dark side we habe foreskin, Kissing, Like really mild both parties were willing theirs just no verbal consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Blow Jobs, Rock References, Semi-Public Sex, That old trope where you suck your way out of a ticket, This is why we dont let me tag, Uncut Cock Is Best Cock, traffic stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “The posted speed limit,” he gestured to a speed limit sign a few feet ahead, 55 printed in bold black letters. “Is fifty five, you Sammy Hagar, were going 95.” Shit that was the boy I oughta take you to jail tone, he'd heard it before. “Give me one good reason I shouldn't give you a ticket?”“I'll blow you.” He blurted before his brain caught up with his mouth. The deputies eyebrows appeared above the rims of his sunglasses. Shit. Shit. Shit. Why'd I say that! I'm going to jail, so going to jail.The deputy removed his sunglasses taking in a sharp breath. He has really pretty green eyes. Not now brain!  “ Step out of the car please.” Shit





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).



> Just wanted to turn Steve R. McQueen into an OC so figured I'd have him blow our favorite deputy xD
> 
> Gifted to TVTime as thanks for great works, and great feedback :) And for totally giving me Ideas

 

**Sorry Officer**

 

 

**Jeremiah Clarke**

 

 

**Jordan Parrish/Jeremiah Clarke**

 

 _“I'm in the mood_  
_The rhythm is right_  
_Move to the music_  
_We can roll all night_  
_Oooh Slowride_ _  
_ _Oooh”_

 

Jeremiah strummed his hands along the steering wheel while he sang along with Foghat. It was bit ironic because he was doing everything but having a slow ride. His souped-up 283 v8 growled beneath the hood as he roared down the highway at ninety-five miles per hour. He blew past a sign the read, _‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’._

 

“Shit.” He groaned he just heard the sirens, followed the flashing red and blue lights atop an old Ford Crown Victoria police interceptor. He slowed down as safely as possible and stopped on the shoulder beside the road. Well as much of a shoulder as the road had in the middle of the damn forest. He already had his paperwork in hand when the officer reached the window. He rolled his window down- _Holy crap hot cop alert._

 

“License, registration, and proof of insurance please.” Deputy hottie said in a business-like tone. It was hard to tell where he was looking behind his cliché dark sunglasses. Jeremiah handed over his papers and the Deputy nodded walking back to his car. Jeremiah was sure that cops took forever running your info just to build suspense. It felt like hours before deputy hottie reappeared at his window.

 

“Do you know why I pulled you over this evening?” That was totally entrapment he didn't have to answer that. Fifth amendment and all that. He was totally distracted by the strong forearm handing him back his papers through the window.

 

“I plead the fifth.” He replied putting everything back under his sun visor. It probably wasn't wise to smart off to the cop but he had the right. The Deputy huffed a small almost laugh, did he deal with smart asses on a daily basis? Was this Smart Ass ville?

 

“The posted speed limit,” he gestured to a speed limit sign a few feet ahead, 55 printed in bold black letters. “Is fifty-five, you Sammy Hagar, were going 95.” _Shit that was the boy I oughta take you to jail tone, he'd heard it before._ “Give me one good reason I shouldn't give you a ticket?”

 

“I'll blow you.” He blurted before his brain caught up with his mouth. The deputies eyebrows appeared above the rims of his sunglasses. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Why'd I say that! I'm going to jail, so going to jail._

 

The deputy removed his sunglasses taking in a sharp breath. _He has really pretty green eyes. Not now brain!  “_ Step out of the car please.” Shit. He did as he was told stepping out of the car and shutting the door. “Turn around hands behind your back.” _Oh come on! Don't take me to jail for a slip of the tongue man! I'm to pretty to go to prison!_

 

 _“_ Look I'm sorry officer-”

 

“You have the right to remain silent. I suggest you use it.” Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He walked him to the back door of his squad car. “Get on your knees.” _Wait What?_ He didn't argue he just knelt in front of the hot cop. His face now level will a rather noticeable tent in his trousers. Oh this was suddenly really fucking hot. Jeremiah felt his cock swell rapidly in his pants.

 

The officer slowly lowered his zipper and pulled out a gorgeous uncut cock. He needed no encouragement. Jeremiah, leaned forward sealing his lips around the deputies cock. An appreciative moan and a hand on the back of his head followed egging him on. He swirled his tongue around the the the head beneath the foreskin. “Oh god.” The deputy gasped, his fingers threading into his hair. Holding it tightly but not pulling, just seeking purchase.

 

Jeremiah hollowed his cheeks and bobbed greedily wishing he could touch himself. His cock was achingly hard in his pants. The metal biting into his wrists just made his need greater. It was driving him mad, the firm grip on his hair, the cuffs. He felt so thoroughly dominated, but it was an odd gentle domination. The deputy wasn't being greedy, he wasn't forcing him down, wasn't fucking his mouth. It was kinda sweet, like he felt embarrassed about indulging in a kink.

 

“Gonna cum.” The deputy warned but Jeremiah wasn't gonna let him go. He drove forward sucking harder and with a shuddering gasp hot cum burst across his taste buds. “Oh god, wow.” He greedily swallowed and sucked the other man through the aftershocks until he pulled his oversensitive cock free tucking it into his pants. He pulled Jeremiah to his feet, shoving him against the car and kissing him roughly. He gasped when his cock was suddenly pulled out of his sweatpants and stroked roughly. He whimpered into the other man's mouth, and came with a long low whine. His cum coating the officer's hand. The cop pulled back running a gentle hand across his jaw. This was the weirdest hottest hook up ever. Jeremiah's cock twitched valiantly as the cop licked his hand clean.

 

“Thanks for that.” Officer hottie said, gently turned him around unlatching the handcuffs freeing his wrists. Jeremiah turned back around and smiled. That was great, 10/10 would do again. “I'm Jordan by the way.” He shook hands with the cop who'd he just, blown, swallowed, kissed and hotter jerked off by.

 

“Jeremiah.”

 

“Well Jeremiah you're free to go. If you're ever in town again look me up.” Jeremiah walked to his car and reached for the door handle sending another look back at Jordan who was smiling at him. “Keep that tank under seventy for me, would ya?”

  
“Yes sir.”


End file.
